


take good care of you

by jenwryn



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenwryn/pseuds/jenwryn
Summary: Bai Yutong likes to meal prep.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	take good care of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UndeadRobins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: "domesticity". Title from 'I Will', by Mitski.

Yutong swears he isn’t a gym rat ( _not really, not quite_ ), but he’s picked up a few habits from the scene. His favourite is meal prepping. He appreciates the order of it; values having everything ready when he opens Zhan Yao’s fridge to cook them too-late dinners; likes having to-go containers full of lunches for work.

He likes this, too: chopping and paring and peeling on the weekends; soup bubbling, music down low, and— Zhan Yao; fallen asleep on the couch with a soft expression, mid-conversation. 

Yutong enjoys the peace of it. 

He enjoys the way it feels like home.


End file.
